Rollplay Solum Episode 45
Recap Day 81 (continued) The party, having just defeated 2 phase spiders, decide to head south to leave the Crown Sands desert and return to the forest in order for Thimble the Faerie to recover. It is a couple of hours to leave the desert. Several more hours until they reach near the Slippery Varment Inn. The party decide to camp in the forest instead of the Inn so that Thimble can recover. Day 82 The party wake up and find that Thimble as woken up. Dante Byrne apologises for hitting Thimble in the previous fight. The party then head back northwards, towards the Crown Sands desert. The party by the end of the day reach the edge of the desert in the afternoon. The party make camp. Day 83 The party head back into the desert at first light, with Thimble leading the way. Later in the day, Dante motives that time starts to slow down. A bronze scarab appears in front of Dante. The scarab speaks in the voice of Dante's master. Dante's Master requests that Dante seek out a Pyramid in the desert where the remains of an elven king lies. The dead king has the a sword of great value. The faries will know of the pyramid, but the faeries will not be pleased. The scarab then leaves. Dante collapses to the ground, the other didn't notice the scarab or the time slow-down. Dante claims to the party he had a vision of the pyramid and feels the need to go there, saying it is critical. The faerie is convinced, and leads the party westward towards the pyramid. The party eventually reach the pyramid. It is 80 feet tall, 80 feet on a side, the front door is made of bronze-plated wood and tied shut with very old rope. The farie warns there is a curse on anyone who takes anything from the pyramid. Dante says he doesn't know if he has to take something or not. He asks the party to stand back, then Eldritch Blasts the rope holding the doors closed. Dante then sends his Imp in ahead to scout. The Imp finds to paths, one goes straight, one goes right. The party go straight ahead. Soon down the corridor, Amos Riverun stops the party, and spots a pitfall trap before they trigger it. The party stand back and Dante shoots the trap with a Eldritch Blast. The hole is at least 100 feet. Kharne the Destroyer throws Monsieur Varnouche I across the pit, then everyone else jumps across. In front of the party is a large stone door. In elvish is written "King Lotor Lies here. Do Not Disturb." It is the ancient elven king that Varnouche named his pat Raccoon after. Dante says this is a sign, since it is the same name, while Varnouche is against going inside. Varnouche finds the door isn't magical and Amos finds no traps on the door. Varnouche also detects magic coming from Kharne's loin cloth. Kharne claims to not know what the magical aura is. Dante opens the door to reveal a square room. He sends his imp into the room, carrying a torch. The imp spots something in the room, shreiks, and dies. A 2 and a half feet across spherical monster moves into view, a floating orb of green flesh, 4 eye-stalks, a Spectator. Dante attacks the Spectator, and it paralyses Dante in return. The rest of the party attack the the Spectator, with Kharne getting the killing blow. The room has 3 new doors, one on each wall. Dante opens the door straight ahead and sees a water font in the next room filled with clear water. Varnouche, looking though his bat familiar, Sir George Batman's eyes, sees the water is magical, but Varnouche refuses to enter any further into the tomb. Dante asks if Sir George can drink the water, and Varnouche agrees. Kharne convinces Varnouche to enter the tomb, arguing that they will try to minimise any defilement that Dante does. Varnouche then collects 4 bottles of the magic water and Dante collects one flask of magic water. Kharne then drinks some of the magic water, and heals to full. The party continue on, and head though the south door this time. It opens to a large room with a sarcophagus inside. Amos checks for traps then leaves the room finding none. Varnouche sees a human-shaped magical aura coming from inside the sarcophagus. Standing at the entrance, Dante Eldritch Blasts the lid to the sarcophagus to knock it back. The impact on the lid splits the stone in half as it falls off. Varnouche looks into the sarcophagus using his familiar and sees a mummy with a sword resting upon it's chest. Kharne takes the sword and turns to leave, but then the Mummy gets up. Kharne uses the magic sword against the mummy, catching the mummy on fire (sword is d10 + 1d6 fire damage). Amos hits the Mummy with a arrow, then Kharne hits the mummy again with the sword, decapitating the mummy. The party want to take the sword, against the wishes of Varnouche and Thimble. The party continue on and find a chest with 5 magical potions inside as well as a scroll. 3 potions are blue, 1 is red, one is grey. Varnouche is interested in the loot now, and is very eager to look at the items. It is written in old elvish. Blue = Potions of Extra Healing, Red = Potion of Firebreath, Grey = Potion of Stoneskin. The Scroll say "Beware. Those who would defile the dead bring down upon them a curse of banishment." After reading the scroll, Varnouche changes his mind yet again and wants to leave all the items behind. Varnouche puts back the magical elven water back into the font. On the way out of the pyramid, the party take the side path and find it goes underneath the pit trap above. The party leave the pyramid. Time slows and the Golden Scarab returns and congraulates Dante on collecting the sword, and explains there will be need of the sword for a future task. Dante asks for the disfigurement be removed fromt he nose, but the scarab just flies away without rewarding Dante. Time returns to normal. Thimble leads the party onward, no longer being friendly with the party. Day 85 The party travel for a couple of days in the desert. During the trip Varnouche casts detect magic and sees the magical aura from Kharne's loincloth has vanished. The party arrive between two hills, and Thimble claims it is the spot, and then she calls out to her husband, Grumblesnatch. A plump male fairy comes out and goes to Thimble. Thimble & Grumblesnatch reconcile argue then reconcile again. Grumblesnatch agrees to enchant Kharne's axe. Kharne puts the axe in the quicksand, and after some time it is spat out. The metal of the axe-head has a blue-tint to it. It is a +1 axe. Thimble no longer considers the party friends, so won't help with Varnouche's quest to understand the mystery spell book he has from his home town. Dante then talks to Thimble in private, revealing his just saw a female fairy fly away while Thimble was distracted by Grumblesnatch. Thimble and Grumblesnatch start to argue about a Fairy named Anya. The party sneak off during this argument. Day 88 The party continue though the desert and get attacked by two 8-foot long scorpions. The scorpionss attack Varnouche, knocking him unconscious. The 2nd Scorpion attacks Dante and gets Hellish Rebuked. Kharne damages one of the scorpions and Amos finishes it off. Amos and Kharne fight the other scorpion while Dante goes to heal Varnouch with one of the stolen Healing Potions. Amos get the killing bow on the other scorpion. Varnouche wakes up, happy to be alive, but upset about drinking the stolen potion. Day 89 It is night when the party leave the desert and made it back to the Slippery Varment Inn. Varnouche and Dante talk about the postion, with Danta saying that things are more shades of grey, not just black and white. Varnouche is happy to be alive to help his family and village. Varnouche looks around and cannot see Lotor his Raccoon. The bartender says a pair of orcs took off the with the Racoon yesterday. The owner says he was paid 50 gold for the Raccoon. The Orcs then headed West. Varnouche wants to head after the orcs right away, but Amos wants to rest for the night. Varnouche guilts the party into joining the search. The party head west into the forest and see a campfire in the distance. The orcs are around a campfire eating food. Kharne goes up to the Orcs and talks with them. The Orc leader, Borch Thunderbowls, reveals they have already killed the Raccoon. Kharne shares a meal with the Orcs and exchanges stories. News is that the Joshua Tribe of Sand Elves is at war with the Sand Orcs in the desert to the north. Kharne returns to the party and gives Varnouche the bad news. Varnouche is devastated. The party return to the inn, with Varnouche in mourning. Selia the Elf (16 hotness) approaches the party. She came on instructions from Ferris. Experience 1725 exp each Battle Stats :All Criticals using new Crit System; A critical hit is scored on a natural 18 or greater where the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 5 or more; or, when a natural 17 or less is rolled and the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 10 or more. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes